81U
81U is an RTer who is very controversial, he caused lots of flame wars in RT which made lots of RTers hate him, he is one of the most hated RTers of all time and very popular in RT. 2011 81U In 2011 81U joined Roblox on the account Heavydeathtrap99 which got PGed. He later came back to Roblox in October 2011 as Zombiedestoryer2, in October 2011 he met Gingka2k10 before he started RTing. In December 2011 81U (Zombiedestoryer2) started posting in RT. 2012 81U In 2012 81U (Zombiedestoryer2 at the time) started to get known in RT by a few people. He became friends with RTers like Xjayx, Ventus and Kompeh. In July-August 2012 81U (Zombiedestoryer2 at the time) started posting in OT and made lots of bait posts there and trolled OT multiple times. He was disliked in OT by a few people and then moved back to RT. 2013 81U 81U continued to post as Zombiedestoryer2 in 2013 until around October where he made the account thegreenkiller123 and pretended to be a girl. He got the nickname lavender town girl from Carss82 after he posted about lavander town a lot. He was known by a few in RT at that time until he made the account 81U and got famous in RT. 2014 81U In January 2014 81U started posting in RT and wasn't known until around march 2014. In March 2014 he made the group roblox talk cool kids which quickly got popular. He was liked in RT until summer 2014 where he got lots of hate by everyone in RT. In summer 2014 81U started to cause chaos in RT and got lots of hate. 81U pretended to OD with a former RTer called iisugarr. 81U quickly destroyed his reputation in RT and gained lots of haters. In summer 2014 81U's group rt cool kids got more popular and got around 120 members at it's peak. In Halloween 2014 81U kept mass reporting lots of people and even got hated in ATR for the hate threads he made there from summer to the end of 2014. In December 2014 he moved to OT after getting lots of hate. The day 81U moved to OT many RTers came there in an attempt to move him to C&G which failed. The RTers got flamed out of OT and 81U quickly got popular in OT. 81U became a lot more hated in RT than he already was. Ahhtree described all of 81U's posts as hate threads or crapposts. 2015 81U In January 2015 81U returned to RT and he made a deal with eliteninja1337 where he traded his account zombie90004567 for eliteninja's account zombie1457. 81U ranked zombie1457 up to the alts rank in rt cool kids and then eliteninja got zombie1457 back and kicked everyone out of rt cool kids and the group went down to only 1 member which was 81U. Eliteninja then deleted every item off zombie90004567 and then gave it back to him and claimed 81U was a PGer and scammer. That was one of the only times people supported 81U. A few days before 81U was deleted he reached 17K posts. He got terminated on the 3rd of February 2015 with 17,162 posts. 81U quit roblox for a year. 2016 81U In February 2016 81U came back to Roblox with the account 81U_Reborn. He came back to RT and became friends with Sinii and then started hating on everyone who hated Sinii which caused him to lose lots of friends. After getting flamed by lots of RTers 81U got his Facebook and YouTube channel leaked to RT. Then 81U got doxxed and moved to OT. While in OT 81U became friends with many OTers and helped a few OTers become known. 81U became friends with the OTer Shuushi was 11 years old and after gaining her trust he leaked her secrets and screenshots of their conversations to everyone in OT. After 81U_Reborn got deleted he quit Roblox for a month and came back on the account Kwopty which currently has 10K posts. He posts in RT again and is still hated there but not as much as he used to be. 81U has over 42K posts on all of his accounts combined. The leaked conversation with Shuushi can be found here: ☀https://twitter.com/81u_guy/status/737441273666117632/photo/1 ☀https://twitter.com/81u_guy/status/737444045975216128 ☀https://twitter.com/81u_guy/status/737444104825507840 ☀https://twitter.com/81u_guy/status/737442348896903168 ☀https://twitter.com/81u_guy/status/737441012050591744